Believe Me
by Thania Lee
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang terkasihmu tidak mempercayaimu sepenuhnya?Well Eunhyuk tau rasanya. A Fail Angst Story About Haehyuk. Warn : GS Typo Read and Review please


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Believe Me~ **

**Pair : Haehyuk and Other**

**Warning : Its Genderswitch! Typo, Gaje, Bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLITZ…

Kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah kamera mengenai sebuah objek yang ada dihadapannya. Sang fotografer tersenyum puas saat berhasil merekam objek sempurna dihadapannya. "kita istirahat 10 menit," Ucap sang fotografer tersebut.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir sang objek—yang ternyata adalah seorang _yeoja_. Sang fotografer mendekati _yeoja _tersebut. Senyum sang fotografer mengembang sempurna saat matanya menatap lekat pada _yeoja _yang menjadi objek fotonya.

Si _yeoja _tampak cantik dengan _longdress _tanpa lengan, dan kain transparan yang menutupi bahu putihnya serta rambut _blonde _lurusnya dibuat ikal dan sebuah hiasan kepala berbentuk lingkaran. Cantik, seperti dewi Aphrodite dalam mitologi Yunani.

'kau memang selalu tampak cantik.' Gumam sang fotografer dalam hati.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

Si _yeoja _yang menjadi objek foto tersebut menoleh. Eunhyuk. Lee Eunhyuk nama lengkapnya. Dia melemparkan senyum manis kepada sang fotografer yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Siwon-_ah_? Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa bagus?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Dia berjalan kearah Siwon—sang fotografer, dia mengulurkan tangannya guna meminta kamera yang dipegang Siwon.

"no! aku tidak akan memberikan kameraku padamu, kau ingat terakhir kali kau memegangnya?" Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ya dia ingat hari itu, dimana saat ia berniat melihat fotonya pada saat ulangtahunnya kemarin. Ia yang terkaget karena melihat bayangan lain dikamera tersebut (yang ternyata adalah temannya yang berdandan seperti hantu) secara refleks membanting kamera yang ada ditangannya.

"_ne arasseo_! Cepat perlihatkan padaku!" Siwon tersenyum kecil dan membuka hasil-hasil foto yang terekam kameranya kepada gadis cantik itu.

"bagus."

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "bagus? Hasilnya atau apa?"

"hasilnya dan aku tentu saja!" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan mengelus—mengacak—pelan rambut Eunhyuk. "dasar narsis!"

"Ya! Jangan sentuh Choi Siwon! nanti rambutku rusak!" Pekik Eunhyuk.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang masih bersungut-sungut tak jelas itu. Tetap cantik walaupun sedang marah.

"_onnie_! Bereskan rambut dan _make-up_ku!" Eunhyuk berseru pada seorang crew yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"tebalkan riasannya _noona_, sebentar lagi kita memulai pengambilan gambar kembali." Wanita penata rias itu menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar perintah dari Siwon. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan peralatan kecantikan yang dibawanya dan mulai menebalkan kembali riasan Eunhyuk yang sudah sedikit memudar.

**.**

**.**

Blitz…

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari lensa kamera. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya setelah melihat hasil jepretannya yang bagus itu. "kurasa pemotretan kali ini sudah cukup." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. "_kamsahanmida _untuk hari ini. Maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian semua." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya kepada para kru yang sedang membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang terpakai tadi.

Para kru menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. Mereka sangat senang jika bekerja sama dengan _yeoja _itu. Walaupun statusnya yang merupakan Top Model papan atas, tapi dia masih sama seperti saat pertama kali pemotretan. Tetap sopan dan membaur dengan para kru.

Siwon menghampiri Eunhyuk setelah ia membereskan peralatan fotografinya. "Hyuk-_ah _mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tawarnya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang melepaskan hiasan kepala dibantu oleh penata riasnya mendongak. Dia bisa melihat bayangan Siwon yang berdiri dibelakangnya dari cermin. "_Mianhae_, aku ada urusan setelah ini." Jawabnya tidak enak. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menolak ajakan _namja _setampan Choi Siwon ini.

Senyum diwajah Siwon sedikit memudar saat Eunhyuk kembali menolaknya. Tetapi dia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. "oh, _gwaenchana_! Kita bisa pergi lain waktu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "ah, aku ingat ada janji dengan editor _sunbaenim_ . Aku duluan Hyuk," Tambahnya sambil berlalu.

Drtt… drtt…

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada _smartphone _miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja rias. Dia segera menggeser icon hijau disana. "_yeoboseo_?"

"…"

"iya aku sudah selesai. Aku akan segera kesana. Jadi tunggu saja, _ne_?" Eunhyuk langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"_onnie_! Hari ini aku sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada managernya.

Sang manager mengecek jadwal Eunhyuk di iPad yang ada ditangannya. "hm… tidak, tapi ingat besok pagi kau ada wawancara di _Ceci Magazine,_ lalu pemotretan untuk sampul _High-cut _dan _Vogue._" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"ah iya, malamnya kau ada jamuan bersama Cho Ent. untuk membahas kontrak iklan produk kecantikan." Tambanya.

"_arraseo_! Aku pergi dulu _onnie_! Sampai bertemu esok." Eunhyuk mengecup pipi managernya itu, yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. Lee Sora.

"ck! Anak itu selalu seperti itu, selalu meninggalkanku sendiri!" Decak Sora sambil membenahi barang-barang Eunhyuk yang tadi dibawanya.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Audi A5 berwarna putih milik Eunhyuk berhenti _basement _salah satu hotel ternama di pusat kota. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan aman, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke _private lift _yang memang diperuntukan para orang-orang berdompet tebal yang membutuhkan privasi.

Ting…

Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam _lift _setelah sampai dilantai 15. Dia berbelok kearah kanan dan berhenti didepan kamar nomor 13 itu. Dia merogoh _hangbag_nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _goldcard_ lalu mengarahkan ke _scan _yang ada disamping pintu.

Eunhyuk mendorong pintu dihadapannya dengan pelan. Melepaskan _high heels_nya dan memakai sandal rumahan. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat menemukan sesosok _namja _yang sedang terbaring—tertidur—diatas sofa putih itu.

Sosok _namja _sempurna yang belakangan ini mengisi hatinya—memenjarakan hatinya. Memikat nya dengan pembawaan tenang _namja _itu. Sikap lembut, manis, romantic yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya membuatnya seakan merasa wanita yang paling beruntung dimuka bumi karena mendapatkannya.

Dengan setelah kemeja hitam dan celana katun senada. Dengan kancing kemeja atas yang telah dibuka serta dasi dan jasnya yang sudah dilepas. Walaupun tertidur, _namja _itu bahkan terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan disofa. tepat disamping _namja _itu. Tangan kanan Eunhyuk terangkat dan membelai lembut pipi _namja _tampan itu.

"Hyukie," _namja _itu mengumam saat merasakan sebuah lengan halus mengelus pipinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika _namja _itu membuka matanya. "kau lelah sekali sepertinya hingga tertidur."

_Namja _itu tersenyum dan duduk lalu berujar."_hwaiting kisseu_!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah _namja _itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Si _namja _juga tersenyum sekilas lalu menutup matanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar hidung mereka tidak saling bertabrakan(?) nantinya.

Cup.

Eunhyuk berniat melepaskan ciuman tersebut, tetapi sebuah tangan menahan kepala belakangnya. Serta bibir _namja _tadi sudah memonopoli bibirnya. "ngh…" Lenguhan Eunhyuk terdengar saat _namja _itu telah menurunkan bibirnya kelehernya.

"Hae -_ah_! Akuhh… ada pemotretan besok." Ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

_Namja _itu Donghae. Lee Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Eunhyuk. Senyum(seringai) terukir jelas dibibirnya. "yakin tidak mau meneruskannya?" Tanya Donghae dengan seringai yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"kau akan selalu tau jawabanku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan lengannya dileher Donghae dan membiarkan _namja _dihadapannya itu mengeksploitasi bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah sebagai balasan atas tatapan lembut yang diarahkan Donghae padanya. Sedangkan _namja _itu mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang ada didahi. "lelah?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih membenamkan dirinya kedekapan kekasihnya itu. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dia mengelus punggung polos Eunhyuk yang terbuka. _Well _kalian pasti tau apa yang barusan mereka perbuat kan?

"Hae-_ah_, kau mencintaiku kan?" Eunhyuk berujar masih didalam dekapan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke surai blonde Eunhyuk. "tentu saja, kau meragukanku?"

"_aniya_, aku hanya bertanya."

"kau selalu saja bertanya seperti itu, apa ada yang menganggu fikiranmu?" Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya guna melihat wajah cantik Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi bersembunyi di dada bidangnya.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau kau masih mencintaiku apa tidak."

Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "aku akan selalu mencintaimu_ baby_~" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas ucapan Donghae tadi.

"kau tidak kembali ke kantor Hae?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini." Godanya.

Eunhyuk menepuk dada Donghae pelan. "kau selalu saja seperti itu."

"kau ada jadwal setelah ini?"

"tidak," Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku hanya akan makan malam bersama Cho. Ent un—

"kau berniat berkencan dengan pemilik perusahaan itu? Kau sudah bosan padaku? Atau kau—" Ucapan posesif Donghae terhenti ketika telunjuk Eunhyuk mendarat dibibirnya.

"aku hanya berbincang soal kontrak kerja. Lagipula C.E.O perusahaan itu kan Kyuhyun, suaminya Sungmin sahabatku. Kau lupa?"

Wajah keras Donghae sedikit melunak. Dan Eunhyuk bernafas lega dibuatnya, dia tau watak kekasihnya itu akan berubah posesif akan dirinya jika berdekatan langsung dengan _namja _lain apalagi yang tidak dikenalinya.

"_Mianhae_, apa aku berlebihan?" Sesal Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "tidak, aku senang kau seperti ini. berarti kau mencintaiku." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"tentu aku mencintaimu _jagiya_."

"aku tau itu."

"_sweetheart,_"

"hm?"

"lusa ada jamuan makan dan pesta tahunan perusahaan, kau bisa ikut?"

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae sembari mengingat-ingat apakah dia ada job diakhir pekan mendatang. "sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal." Jawabnya. "tapi, apa kau yakin akan membawaku kesana? Pasti nanti banyak wartawan yang akan menanyaimu jika kau pergi bersamaku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengelus surai _blonde _milik _yeoja_nya itu. "tidak, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuaku akan membawamu dan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat kaget. "benarkah?"

"Ya, dan mereka tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon menantu mereka nantinya." Pipi Eunhyuk merona mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"hei _chagi_, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Donghae tahu kekasihnya itu sedang malu. Akan tetapi dia sangat senang melihat kekasihnya itu merona jika dia menggodanya.

Eunhyuk menepuk dada polos Donghae. "kau menyebalkan!"

"hei, tidak ada orang menyebalkan yang tampan sepertiku." Donghae berkata sembari memeletkan lidahnya. Menggoda Eunhyuk.

"yayaya, terserahmu sajalah. Aku ingin mandi dan bersiap untuk acara nanti malam." Eunhyuk langsung duduk diatas kasur semberi terus mempertahankan selimut putih tipis untuk menutupi dadanya.

Sret…

"mau ku mandikan _chagiya_?" Goda Donghae sambil berbisik ditelinga Eunhyuk lalu meniupnya pelan. Eunhyuk berjengit geli setelahnya.

"tidak, terima kasih." Eunhyuk bangkit kembali seraya menjauh agar kekasihnya itu tidak menjahilinya lagi. Lagipula, dia tidak mau ada ronde tambahan setelah ini. hehe.

Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kekasih cantiknya itu berlalu. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan mengambil bantal tepat disampingnya. Wangi strawberry. Wangi kekasihnya yang sangat dihafalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**Read, and Review please?**_

_**-Thania Lee-**_


End file.
